Hourglass
by MewMewKazoo337
Summary: Cluckingham Palace. A beautiful fortress filled to the brim with reminders of the royal family. Kitty has always fantisized of being a princess, but she knew it would never happen...untill Biff makes her an unusual offer. All Kitty has to do is step into the beautiful green gown to ignite the spark. A spark that had secretly been there the whole time. One Shot. BxK


**Salem:**** YES! Fanfiction added the characters I requested! Yayyy *happy dance* Anyway, you guys know how much I love odd TUFF Puppy pairings. Besides Jitty, I'm also a really big supporter of Kiff or BiffXKitty. They would be sooo super cute together! Anyway hope you enjoy, but don't flame please! Thank you :)**

* * *

**Overview (Read this first):** This story takes place four days after the episode "Dog Save The Queen." In honor of the two saving the queen, Biff invites Kitty to tea while Dudley runs around the city tasting all of the pastries it has to offer before he and Kitty have to venture back to T.U.F.F. Biff and Kitty are now stuck with small talk.

* * *

**(Cluckingham Palace)**

Biff took another sip from his cup. "I must say, it is quite nice being with someone who actually wears pants."

Kitty laughed. "Sorry about Dudley." she said in a small voice. "He's a good guy with some crazy habits."

"Yes, yes. I suppose he isn't all that bad." Biff agreed. "Despite how he drenched I, the whole of B.U.F.F., and our esteemed queen in piping hot tea."

Kitty sighed. "He was trying to help." she explained, defending her partner as politely as possible. "He just has a weird way of doing it."

Biff smiled and nodded. "Quite interesting that puppy is. After all he did save our queen." he raised his cup. "As did you." he added.

Kitty blinked then raised her cup in return. Biff hardly ever complimented her or Dudley. "T-Thanks!" she smiled.

Biff paused and there was an awkward moment where Kitty thought blurting out her thanks seemed too disrespectful to him but soon realized he was examining her face.

Kitty swallowed. "Biff?"

The orange cat blinked and recollected himself. He gingerly set his cup on the table and stood up before pushing his chair neatly under the table. He held out his arm to her. "My apologies." he said hastily. "Could you kindly follow me?"

Kitty hesitated. The awkward feeling still hung in the room as she slowly stood up and took Biff's arm. He smiled and spun her around to face a large wooden door behind them.

"Have you ever been in this room of the palace Miss Katswell?" he asked.

Kitty looked the door over. "I don't think so…"

"Well I'm quite sure the queen would not mind if I gave you a tour." Biff said pushing the doors open with his free hand. "I know you'll simply love it."

He led Kitty through the door and stopped when she gasped. The room was incredibly spacious and equally polished. The wooden floors reflected the warm glow of the crystal chandelier that hung overhead, casting a beautiful array of shadows over the hundreds of pictures that adorned the walls.

Biff let Kitty's arm go. "Every picture in this room was painted for a different member of the royal family." he explained pointing to a picture of the current queen.

Kitty was awestruck. There were literally hundreds of framed paintings all around them, stretching all the way to the high ceiling. "But there's so many of them!" she breathed.

Biff nodded. "Indeed. Not every family member gains the right to the throne." he pointed to a picture of a thin hen in her late teens. "This was our current princess. She is away in Scotland at this moment for a conference."

Kitty admired the picture. She was so pretty in her glistening green dress. She sighed. "Will she be the next queen?" she asked.

Biff shook his head. "No, our prince will gain the throne."

When he didn't gesture to a painting, Kitty cocked her head. "So…where's his painting?"

Biff blinked and laughed. "Very charming! No, our queen is scheduled to marry! The king's son will not have a painting until he assends to the throne."

Kitty nodded and looked back at the painting of the princess. "I wish I could be a princess…" she fanaticized.

Biff watched her a moment, then got an idea. "Would you like to try on one of the royal gowns?" he asked.

His offer surprised Kitty. "What? Biff is that even allowed?"

Biff held up a hand. "I assure you it is quite alright. The gowns are loaned to guests who attend the royal ball." he explained, pointing to yet another door across the room. "We keep them stowed away there."

Kitty strode over and slowly opened the oak door. The inside of the room was small and resembled a closet, with a row of beautiful sparkling gowns on the left and polished crisp suits on the right. Kitty grinned and turned back to Biff.

"They're beautiful!" she exclaimed.

Biff smiled. "Go on now. Take your pick." he turned in the direction they had both come. "If you would please meet me in the tea room after you have changed."

Kitty didn't answer. She was too busy sifting through all of the beautiful dresses that lined the wall. There were so many colors; it was like picking through a rainbow! Floor length, cropped, high neckline, sleeveless, they came in all lengths and cuts. After admiring what resembled a wedding dress Kitty gasped when she saw what gown was next in line. It was the same gorgeous green gown the princess had wore in the painting. It tapered tightly to the waist then immediately flared at the hips. It was strapless and had an intricate glass bead pattern stitched directly underneath the sweetheart neckline. Pale ivory lace poked from the bottom granting the fabric a whimsical, but still crisp, feel.

Kitty grinned and pulled it from the rack. She stripped down and folded up her clothing, placing them neatly on the wooden vanity that occupied the back of the closet. She pulled on the gown and zipped up the back. To her surprise, there was no struggle. It fit her perfectly. She pulled her headband from her hair, causing it to fall gracefully onto her shoulders like the swirling cascade of black night enveloping the full moon. Kitty couldn't stop smiling. She couldn't believe how much she actually looked like a princess.

Biff looked up from his cup as the wooden doors to the tea room slowly opened, revealing Kitty standing happily in the doorway. One look at her immaculate face was enough to completely capture his attention. Kitty resembled a graceful hourglass, tapering tightly to the waist then slowly curving out to form her full hips. He watched in awe as she strode lightly into the room and stopped in front of him. She frowned as he fixated himself on her like a deer in headlights.

"Biff? What do you think?" Kitty asked slowly.

Biff said nothing. The china cup he had been holding slipped from his fingers and shattered on the wooden floor below. It took a moment but the sharp sound soon rocketed Biff out of his daze.

He blinked and looked down at the remains of the china below. "Oh dear me!" he clapped and an elephant strode forward out of nowhere. He stooped down and began to sweep the china from the floor.

Biff stood and tried not to stare at Kitty. "What a fine gown you have selected." he complimented.

Kitty raised an eyebrow. What was that all about? Biff had just made a huge scene, and now he was pretending it never happened?

"Thank you…" Kitty replied. She trailed off as Biff took her hand and held it up.

"Would you like me to teach you the royal dance? All guests who attend the ball must know." Biff offered.

Kitty swallowed. She had never felt more out of place in her life. Stuck in a foreign country in a palace she wasn't familiar with…but somehow having Biff with her gave her a slight twinge of normality. She looked away and Biff frowned.

"There is no need to be nervous." he reassured, shooing the elephant out of the room.

Kitty took a deep breath. "I guess you're right…"

Biff grinned. "Jolly good! Now this isn't as hard as you might think." he placed his hand gently on Kitty's waist. "It resembles a waltz—"

Kitty tuned him out. Not intentionally, but the way he had pressed his chest up against her made her heart race. She hadn't the faintest idea what was going on. It felt as though someone had punched her in the stomach and knocked the wind out of her.

"Do you understand?" Biff asked after he had finished.

Startled by the sudden realization that she hadn't heard anything the BUFF agent had said, Kitty nodded without thinking.

Biff smiled and took Kitty's other hand in his. He began to slowly lead her across the room, re-explaining each of the steps as they went along. It amused Biff when he noticed Kitty holding her breath.

"Well now, I don't want you to pass out." he chuckled. "You can breathe."

Kitty hesitated then exhaled slowly. "Sorry…It's just that I'm not very good at dancing."

Biff stopped. "Not good at dancing you say? But you were perfect only seconds ago." he pointed out.

Kitty smiled. "You think so?"

Biff laughed. "Of course! I haven't met a soul in my life who could dance that well on their first try!"

Kitty blinked and her smile faded a little. They were so close. Locked at a standstill as one waited for the other to speak again. When nothing happened, Biff rested his other hand on Kitty's waist.

"V-Very good at dancing indeed." he repeated avoiding her gaze.

Kitty noticed his whiskers twitch slightly and knew there was more he wanted to say. Unsure of how he would react, she took a deep breath and wrapped her arms around him. She closed her eyes.

"I'm flying back to TUFF tomorrow." she said sadly.

"Tomorrow? That leaves us with plenty of time." Biff replied.

Kitty opened her eyes and looked up at him. "So…you want there to be an us?" she asked nervously.

Biff blinked and let go of her waist. He turned around. "Did I say us?" he stammered. "Silly me, I meant you! Yes, yes I meant you." he tried to correct himself, but to little avail.

Kitty walked forward and hugged him from behind. She purred. "What's wrong with there being an us?" she asked softly.

Biff turned around and wrapped his arms around her in return. He didn't really know how to respond. "For one thing, you live across the ocean."

Kitty shrugged. "So? It only takes me two hours to fly here in the TUFF jet if I come at top speed."

Biff slowly smiled. He never thought an American could be as civilized or posh as Kitty. Without consulting her, he placed his hand on the side of her face and leaned down. Kitty thought she was going to go into shock when she felt Biff's lips press gently against hers. She tensed up and froze, but Biff's warm paw on her jaw relaxed her. She exhaled slowly and fell into him. Kitty would never be a princess, but in a few short seconds Biff had made her feel like she could rule all of England.

* * *

**Hope you liked! Please leave your review but don't flame me! Thanks :)  
~With love,  
Salem**


End file.
